1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deflector positioned between electron beam lens in a micro-column electron beam apparatus used for exposure process for patterning a photoresist film, and more specifically to a deflector having a plurality of deflecting plates correspondingly arranged at the upper and lower sides thereof and method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a micro-column electron beam apparatus is used in an exposure process for patterning a photoresist film. In the micro-column electron beam apparatus, the photoresist film is exposed to a designed form by electron beam emitted from a cathode. The micro-column electron beam apparatus consists of electron beam lens through which the electron beam passes, and a deflector that electrically controls direction of the electron beam and positioned between the electron beam lenses. The micro-column electron beam apparatus receives data of a designed form from a pattern generator, and irradiates the electron beam to a photoresist film formed on a mask or wafer with a direction commanded by the data. Thereby, the photoresist film is exposed to the designed form.
The deflector has pairs of 2˜16 deflecting plates arranged opposite to each other at the upper and lower sides of the deflector. The deflecting plates control the path of the electron beam in accordance with the data supplied from the pattern generator.
In fabrication process of the deflector, the deflecting plates are made by a wet etching or Deep RIE (reactive ion etch) process of a silicon wafer having a thickness of 0.2 mm to 1 mm, and anodic bonded on both sides of a base isolation plate consisted of Pyrex Glass, etc. However, as this conventional method has to make deflecting plates and fix them on both sides of the base isolation plate, alignment and uniformity between the deflecting plates cannot be easily improved, and reproducibility and structural durability cannot also be improved.